Can't remember
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: After a horrible argument with Alvin, Brittany runs off due to heartbreak and gets in a bad accident which causes her to lose her memory. Can Alvin bring her back? Although, it's mainly Alvittany, there'll be plenty SxJ and TxE as well. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1-How it happened

Can't remember

*Chpt 1*

**A/N: Okay. So I've had this idea for a while and I couldn't decide if I was gonna write it or not and I finally decided I would because I just felt an urge to write it. This story is an Alvittany one and like in the description, they have a fight, Brittany runs off after words and gets into an accident causing her to get amnesia which won't be shown until the next chapter. But this first chapter is going to be extremely intense and a bit sad which means I'm gonna advise you have tissues near you. Okay enough of me blabbing. I don't wanna give anything more away and like always, this is CGI. Enjoy guys!**

It had all started that day on a Wednesday and the chipmunks and chippettes were now back in school. Everything was going great. But two certain chipmunks had different views on how things were going. Brittany and Alvin had kissed at Dave and Claire's wedding and for a while after it happened, neither one made a huge deal out of it therefore going on with their lives. Brittany on the other hand knew she'd felt something that day and yet wasn't sure if her counterpart did too. He _had_ kissed her as well. But what if all it was to him was a one-time only thing as in they kissed; now it's done. She needed to know for sure and so while they were walking to lunch that day, Brittany thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to try figuring things out about what had happened between them.

She silently took a breath before speaking and then looked at him. "Do you remember w-when we…. K-kissed? A-at Dave and Claire's w-wedding?" She stuttered slightly.

The red clad chipmunk looked at her strangely as if she's asked an odd question. "Yeah…. What about it?" Alvin responded casually.

"I know this is gonna sound like a dumb question. But when we kissed, did you feel anything?" Brittany questioned. They both stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

Alvin couldn't tell her what it really meant and on some level, he wasn't quite sure if he did feel anything. Maybe it was a one-time kind of thing only that wouldn't happen again. "I don't know. I mean, I felt your lips against mine if that's what you mean." He said with a small chuckle.

"Alvin, that's-that's not exactly what I meant." Brittany told him, faking a smile. The response he gave her wasn't what she was expecting.

"Brittany, I felt something. But it's just that-"Alvin began.

The chippette widened her blue eyes. "What?" She pushed.

"I don't know if that something is there anymore. I mean…. Yeah we kissed. But maybe that's all it was. You know a one-time thing that probably won't happen again just because we're not for each other, you know." Alvin explained with a smirk.

"Gosh, Alvin. How can you say this to me? First you go and kiss me. But then you just kick me to the curb like I'm nothing. Why do you always do this?" Brittany exclaimed angrily. While her voice was angry, her eyes were filled with hurt and despair. She couldn't believe what Alvin was saying to her right now. Each word felt like a bunch of needles stabbing her in the heart.

"Do what?" Alvin snapped in bewilderment.

"Every time it seems like we're getting close, you throw me for a loop and act like nothing happened. I'm sick of it." Brittany said folding her arms across her chest.

Alvin shook his head still not understanding why Brittany was so upset with him over this. "That isn't what I meant at all, Britt." He tried to tell her.

Brittany scoffed and turned away briefly before turning back around. "No. I know _exactly _what you meant. You didn't want that kiss to happen in the first place. But it did and now because you're embarrassed by it, you just can't bring yourself to say it was more than you really think it was. So in order to avoid talking about it, you treat me like scum as usual. If you're so embarrassed by it, Alvin…. Then just say it." She demanded.

"Okay. You're right. I didn't want that kiss to happen. But it did anyways and I regret it more than anything. The fact that I kissed a bratty, stuck up, little miss perfect diva like you just goes to show just how bad of an idea it was. Also you deserve to be treated like scum because you are scum. Get this through your head. It meant nothing at all and that's that." Alvin barked. He immediately wished he could rewind that entire sentence and put it back inside his mouth so that it wouldn't come out. The chippette's expression went from enraged to heartbroken and tears formed in her glistening, electric blue eyes as she just stood there staring at him speechless.

"You are unbelievable." Brittany choked out angrily as a tear escaped her eye. She then turned her back and ran off.

Alvin sighed feeling horribly guilty for what he'd just said. As if things couldn't get any worse, behind him were his brothers and Jeanette and Eleanor. "She's right, you know." Simon grumbled.

"Alvin!" Jeanette blurted out.

"What?" Alvin questioned.

"Did you honestly mean that?" Eleanor finished for her sister.

"Mean what?" Alvin exclaimed.

"You know what, Einstein!" Jeanette hissed angrily. "That it meant nothing to you whatsoever."

Alvin's hazel brown eyes widened in disbelief. "How did you guys know?" He whispered.

Jeanette groaned and rolled her purple diamond blue eyes. "Doesn't matter. What matters is did you actually mean it? Because if you didn't, you'd better go after Brittany right now before something bad happens. Otherwise I sure hope you're prepared to have her never speak to you again." She told him.

"She's not gonna talk to me!" Alvin snapped.

"So what?" Eleanor asked putting her hands on her hips.

"At least she'll know that you care." Theodore said.

"Alvin, if you let Brittany go now…. You risk losing her for good. So unless you don't mind the girl of your dreams not talking to you again for as long as time goes on, you'd better run as fast as you can and find her before she gets hurt." Jeanette explained.

Alvin knew Jeanette was right. "Which way did she go?" He asked.

"Across the parking lot to the other school building." Eleanor replied calmly.

"Thanks." Alvin said with a nod and started to rush off.

"Oh and Alvin." Jeanette stopped him.

"Yeah?" Alvin questioned looking at her.

"Hurry." Jeanette said. Alvin gave a nod and took off to find Brittany.

Meanwhile, Brittany was still running. She'd only gotten halfway to the building and would've gone faster if tears weren't clouding her vision. If she'd been paying more attention, she might've saw that she was running through a parking lot where cars would be driving through any second. Alvin eventually spotted her just a few miles away from him. But his relief soon turned to horror when a car was coming and he saw that Brittany was running across where it was driving.

"Did you find her?" Jeanette asked as she and Eleanor ran up behind him. Simon and Theodore were trying to catch up to them as well.

"Yeah! But look!" Alvin exclaimed as they turned their attention to where Brittany was running. To their horror, a car was coming and Brittany was about to run right in front of it.

"We have to do something." Eleanor said.

"You guys stay here! I'm gonna go get her!" Alvin told them and started towards where Brittany was. "Brittany!" Simon and Theodore held back their counterparts as their brother darted off. Alvin stopped in his tracks as the car started getting closer and Brittany was still not paying attention. "Brittany! Get out of the way!" Brittany flew against the car with a scream, and bounced off the windshield. By the time Alvin had gotten to her, she had already hit the ground.

"No!" Jeanette shrieked and her and her sister broke free to rush over to Brittany.

They both lifted Brittany up. "Britt? Brittany, are you okay?" Eleanor asked frantically.

"Brittany, speak to us." Jeanette begged and squeezed her hand. Brittany looked at the three of them, her blue eyes squinting. Her head started to sway and she gave a light gasp before she fell backwards into unconsciousness.

**Oh no. What's going to happen to Brittany? Don't worry. She doesn't die in case you're wondering. The next chapter will show a whole lot more after the accident and other stuff. Also, it will have Simonette and Theonor in it too. If you have any ideas or suggestions for further chapters in this story, just PM me and just to be clear, this is a multi chapter story if you didn't know. Okee doke. Next chapter will be up real soon. R&R and bye for now!=)**


	2. Chapter 2-Who are you

Can't remember

*Chpt 2*

**A/N: Now I'm not gonna give anything away for this chapter. But you'll be happy to know that Brittany is okay and that there is some SxJ in this chapter. Also, it's a very suspenseful chapter and shows just how bad Alvin feels about what he did along with up to the point when they go to see Brittany and find out she-oops! I forgot I can't give anything away. The end is not only sad but also a cliffhanger. Yeah I know. I'm so mean. Anyway, enjoy!**

They all watched as the ambulance truck drove away and in a flash faded into the distance ahead. Once it was gone, they were lead inside the school and taken into the main office. "Just sit right here and we'll phone someone to come get you all." A female teacher told them and went behind a desk.

"What's going to happen now?" Eleanor asked, looking at Jeanette.

"Um, I-I don't really know, Eleanor." Jeanette said quietly. She wasn't use to being the one to give out answers in situations like this and so she had to muster whatever she could to put her little sister's mind at ease about the whole thing. "I t-think that they're gonna call h-home a-and someone i-is gonna come to get us."

"Who?" Eleanor questioned once more.

"We'll know when they get here and then they're gonna bring us to the hospital where Brittany is at." Simon filled in for his counterpart. Jeanette blushed slightly and forced a smile at him.

"You guys hate me now I'm guessing." Alvin groaned. He felt horrible for what he said and was banging his head against the table. Why did he have to say that to Brittany? Brittany was the one girl he truly felt was the one he wanted and now look what he'd done. She probably was never gonna want anything to do with him again because of this mess he got her in along with how he basically shattered her heart into a million tiny pieces.

Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged looks before turning to face Alvin. "Alvin, we don't hate you. But we are upset with you because you hurt our sister terribly and now she's on her way to the hospital." Jeanette responded firmly.

"But not all of it is your fault. I mean… you did _try _to get to her in time and that shows you care." Eleanor added.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Sasha their cousin. Her hair was down with a dark red sparkly barrette on one side and she wore a white short sleeved shirt with a big pink heart the middle with dark denim skinny jeans along with grape purple flats and she was carrying a lime green shoulder bag. "Hey. I heard what happened." She said and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Excuse me guys. But someone is here to pick you up." A different teacher said.

"Toby?" Alvin said somewhat surprised when they walked out.

"Where's Dave?" Theodore questioned.

"He's still at work. But I called him and he said he'll try to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Come on." Toby told them and they got in the car.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the hospital and almost immediately were approached by a young female nurse with long dark brown hair which was in a ponytail and wore blue scrubs. "Hi. I'm Tanya. Brittany Miller's current nurse." Tanya greeted. "I'm guessing you're her family."

"Yeah. So how is she?" Toby asked.

"Well, she's still unconscious which isn't surprising considering it's only be about twenty minutes since her accident. She's pretty banged up. But we couldn't seem to find anything wrong with her. Then again we won't exactly know until she's awake." Tanya explained.

"When will she be awake?" Alvin questioned worriedly.

"That we can't really tell you. It's hard to say. Brittany could wake up in a few hours or a few days. Only time will tell. We did give her a little something for the pain just so she can rest more easily." Tanya said sadly. "I'll keep you all posted though on any new information we get. But for now, the best thing we can do is sit tight, wait and just hope for the best for her."

Time seemed to be going quite slow as they just sat in the waiting room not far from where Brittany's room was. It had now been almost three hours of just constant waiting and still no reply whatsoever from the doctors. Simon and Jeanette were sitting in a chair together reading a book….. Or Simon was reading while Jeanette was staring off into space. He caught onto her quietness and nudged her a bit. "She'll be okay." He assured her softly.

"I sure hope you're right on that, Simon." Jeanette replied with a sigh. "But why is it taking so long?"

"Honestly, I think I'd be more worried if they came to us sooner. That could mean they weren't able to do much or the news wasn't good. Just keep telling yourself this- the good things always take longer, but it's worth it to know things are gonna turn out just fine." Simon explained and put his arm around her.

Jeanette gave a small smile. "Thanks." She said.

Just then there was a voice they were all glad to hear. It was Dave. "I'm here!" Dave said walking up to all of them.

"Dave." They all said happily.

"I heard about the accident. I would've come sooner if it weren't for the traffic." Dave told them. "So how's Brittany?"

"Fine. She hasn't woken up just yet. So we're still waiting." Sasha replied.

"Where's Alvin?" Dave questioned.

"Banging his head on a table in guilt over what he did. He feels pretty horrible." Simon said.

Dave sighed and walked over to the red clad chipmunk. "Hi, Alvin." He greeted.

"She's gonna hate me forever." Alvin said not making eye contact.

"I don't think that's true." Dave disagreed.

"Well why wouldn't she? I basically broke her heart and now she's in a hospital all because of something I said. Brittany will probably never wanna talk to me again which means I've lost every chance with her I ever I had before. I blew it." Alvin exclaimed.

"Alvin, listen. There's no denying that Brittany isn't gonna be upset with you. But I know how close you two are despite how much you bicker. So you're right. She probably isn't gonna want to talk to you for a while and you can change that. It'll be hard trying to get her forgiveness. But if that's what's most important to you, then go for it." Dave told him.

Before Alvin could say anything, someone tapped Dave on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" A voice said making Dave turn around.

"Yes?" Dave asked.

"I'm Doctor Marshall. I've been taking care of Brittany. You must be Dave Seville her adoptive guardian?" Doctor Marshall said. Doctor Marshall had light blonde hair which she wore in a bun, looked like she was in her early forties and wore a long white doctor's coat along with blue scrubs.

"Oh hi. Nice to meet you." Dave replied. "Is Brittany doing okay?"

"She's doing fine. The sedative we gave her is starting to wear off and she should be waking up in a few minutes." Doctor Marshall explained.

"Really?" Eleanor squeaked as they all rushed up to where Doctor Marshall and Dave were.

"Can we see her?" Jeanette asked.

"You may see her. But try not to startle her when you go in because she is just starting to wake up." Doctor Marshall replied firmly. "She's in room C-27."

"Thank you, Doctor." Dave said. They all walked into room C-27 and in a hospital bed was Brittany in a pale pink hospital gown with her eyes still closed.

"Alvin, if you wanna talk to her first, you can." Eleanor said.

Alvin was hesitant at first but then gave a brief nod and took a seat by Brittany. He sighed deeply as he looked at the sleeping chippette. "I'm so sorry, Britt." He whispered and touched her shoulder. Brittany's eyelids started to flicker a bit and she stirred slightly. Alvin forced a smile glad that she was starting to wake up. "Just in time to hear my apology." Brittany slowly opened her eyes and looked at the chipmunk speaking to her. "It's my fault that you're here. So if you're mad, I don't blame you because if I hadn't said what I said, none of this would be happening right now." The chippette looked at him as if she was confused and inched her eyebrows slightly. "Look, you were right. I always do this. Every time we're getting close, I mess things up and I don't know why I do that. I can't believe how badly I hurt you today and there's nothing I'd rather do than take back everything I said. But I am sorry. I'm truly, deeply, honestly terribly sorry for everything and also, I _don't_ regret it."

"What?" The chippette questioned in confusion.

"What happened with you and me, Brittany." Alvin replied.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Brittany said.

"Oh very funny, Britt. You're mad and now you're acting like nothing happened between us. Real nice." Alvin chuckled.

"Why do you keep calling me that and who are you?" Brittany questioned starting to get freaked out.

Alvin's smile faded and he studied her expression. "Brittany, it's me Alvin." He pushed.

Brittany didn't respond. She just stared at him blankly and looked completely confused. "I don't know anyone named Alvin. Who are you?" She said.

"Wait, well… you have to remember us. We're your sisters." Jeanette told her.

"Brittany, it's Alvin. Alvin Seville? The one who drives you nuts all the time?" Alvin tried again.

"I'm sorry. But, who are all of you?" Brittany asked.

**OMG. Brittany can't remember anything!(gasp). I hope you guys enjoyed the slight Simonette bit I threw in here and I'll be putting in more of them along with Alvittany and Theonor. As I said last time, any ideas for the further chappies, just let me know and I'll consider it. I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Laters!=D**


	3. Chapter 3-Only time will tell

Can't remember

*Chpt 3*

**A/N: Okay, so I actually felt like the last chapter three I put up was kinda sucky and that's why I'm putting up a replacement chapter for it. Sorry if it's long. But trust me when I say it's a really good chapter and has great Alvittany scenes. I even put in a Theonor scene. Hoping this makes up for the suckier version of chapter three. Enjoy!**

"B-Brittany, it's us. Your sisters?" Jeanette said hopefully.

"My sisters?" Brittany wondered.

Jeanette, Eleanor, and Alvin were obviously baffled by Brittany behavior. "Dave, what's wrong with her?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah she's completely out of it." Alvin added.

"Oh…. Mr. Seville. I need to speak with you." Doctor Marshall interrupted almost on cue after what the others were telling him.

"Um, o-of course." Dave responded and the others followed the doctor into the hall.

"I suppose you're wondering why Brittany was…. Acting the way she was in there when she woke up." Doctor Marshall began.

"What's going on?" Theodore questioned.

"Why couldn't she remember any of us?" Jeanette chimed in.

Doctor Marshall took a deep breath. "She has amnesia which is when if you take a hard fall like Brittany did, you lose your memories. Of whom you are, your family, friends, where you live….. You name it. It's not fatal though. Unfortunately, it can't be cured with medicine. Amnesia goes away completely on it's own." She explained.

"When will it go away?" Eleanor asked.

"It's hard to say. Amnesia can take weeks or even months to wear off." Doctor Marshall replied.

"So what can we do for her?" Alvin questioned.

"Well, you'll need to tell her she is and who you all are. One at a time of course just so we don't overwhelm her and then when it comes time for you to bring her home, do things such as remind her of things she likes to do and show her pictures of family and friends. That sort of thing." Doctor Marshall said.

"Gosh, poor Brittany." Sasha said sadly.

"Thank you, Doctor." Dave replied. The Doctor gave a nod and then walked back into Brittany's room.

"Hello, Brittany." Doctor Marshall greeted casually.

"Hi. Who are you?" Brittany responded.

"I'm Doctor Marshall and I've been taking care of you since you got here three hours ago." Doctor Marshall said.

Brittany nodded. "Oh okay." She realized.

"Before we go over anything else, would you like to talk to your family and friends? They're out in the hall." Doctor Marshall told her. Brittany nodded as in 'yes'. "Come on in." Everyone entered the room and carefully approached Brittany who seemed shaken up.

"Brittany, I'm your sister Jeanette and this is Eleanor." Jeanette said.

"You're the oldest, Jeanette's the middle oldest, and I'm youngest." Eleanor clarified. "We grew up in the forest before we came here."

"Who's the one in the red hoodie?" Brittany questioned glancing over at Alvin.

"That's Alvin. We live with him, his brothers, and Dave." Jeanette explained.

"Alright. So he isn't my brother?" Brittany verified. Jeanette and Eleanor gave nods to their sister signaling her guess was correct.

"Hey, Britt." Alvin said sitting down beside her.

"You were the first one to say something to me when I woke up." Brittany realized with a smile.

"I sure was. Over there are my brothers Simon and Theodore. Simon's the one in the blue and Theodore's the one in the green. Oh and Dave is our adoptive dad." Alvin told her.

"Got it…. I think." Brittany said. She paused and looked down. "I don't know you. But I want to. So maybe you could tell me a little more about my life and you, I'll understand things better."

"I can do that." Alvin reassured her with a smile.

"When can she come home?" Dave asked.

"You can get her first thing in the morning. But for tonight, she needs to stay here for observation." Doctor Marshall replied.

"Okay, Brittany." Sasha started as she stood up. "We're gonna go now."

"But we'll be back to get you first thing in the morning." Simon added.

Alvin sighed sadly and got up. Brittany was quick to react to them leaving. "No! No don't leave! I don't want you to leave. I don't wanna be here alone! Please don't go." She cried out. In her icy blue eyes, there was a mixture of fear, confusion, and desperation. But what was even more shocking, especially to Alvin, was when she almost instantly grabbed Alvin's arm in the midst of her outburst.

"Britt, relax. We'll be back tomorrow." Eleanor soothed.

"Yeah. It's just for one night." Alvin said rubbing her shoulder.

"But it's a whole night." Brittany argued clinging to his arm.

"Brittany, listen. It'll be okay. You just need to stay here for one night and that's it. We'll see you in the morning. I know you're scared. But just try." Alvin soothed. Brittany looked at him and then the others before releasing her grip on Alvin's arm.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?" Brittany guessed.

"Right. Bye, Britt." Sasha replied as they all walked out of the room.

Later on that night, while everyone else had gone to bed, Eleanor and Theodore had told Dave they couldn't sleep and pleaded with him to allow them to stay up a little longer. Despite it being a school night, he reluctantly agreed, on the conditions that it would be no later than ten thirty which the two chipmunks were perfectly fine with and so Dave popped in a funny movie for the two before he went straight to bed.

"Theo, I-I'm scared." Eleanor stuttered quietly.

Theodore put his hand on her arm and looked at her in slight confusion. "Why?" He questioned.

"Because my sister has no idea who we are." Eleanor said firmly.

"That's understandable. But remember what the Doctor said? It'll wear off sooner or later. Then Brittany will be back to her old self that we all know and love." Theodore reminded her.

"But that could take…. Who knows how long? The Doctor said it could be weeks. Even months before she fully regains her memory and even if she does get it back, Brittany will never be the same again." Eleanor disagreed looking down sadly. "Plus it's not _only _Brittany I'm worried about here. I don't think Alvin would be able to go on knowing Brittany lost her memory and that it was partially his fault. He's already miserable enough as it is."

"Ellie, your sister is going to regain her memory and be just fine. I know it seems hard to believe right now because of how bad things are with what's happened. But you just need to trust that Brittany is gonna be alright because she needs you and all of more than anything now." Theodore told her.

Eleanor smiled a bit and knew Theodore was right. Brittany needed them right now more than anything and Eleanor couldn't just give up because of how things were. She had to be there for her sister. "You're right, Theo. She does need us right now and we're gonna help her get her memory back." She admitted and rested her head on his shoulder.

The next morning, they went to pick up Brittany from the hospital. "How'd you sleep?" Alvin asked his counterpart. Dave was out in the hall talking with the Doctor as they went over basic things for what Brittany would need once back at home.

"Okay…. I suppose. But it was scary being here all alone." Brittany replied.

"Well, you won't be alone anymore because now you get to come home with us." Alvin reminded her. Brittany nodded and forced a smile.

"So she may get brief headaches that could last up to thirty minutes at the longest. Here's a prescription that should help with that." Doctor Marshall said and handed Dave a medium sized envelope.

"Thanks. Is there anything else?" Dave questioned.

"I think we're good." Doctor Marshall responded.

"Okay, Brittany. We're gonna take you home now." Dave said. "Toby, grab her suitcase." Dave told him. Toby picked up the small suitcase near Brittany's bed.

Once at home, Claire walked out of the house to greet them. "Hey." Claire greeted as the others got out of the car. She turned her attention to Brittany who was still in a daze. "Brittany, how are you feeling?"

Brittany looked at the others. "I don't think I remember her." She said.

"Oh. Britt, this is Claire. She's Dave's wife and she lives here." Jeanette told her.

"Sorry about that, Claire. We sort of forgot to mention you to her earlier." Dave apologized.

"It's fine. I understand. Let's get you inside, Brittany." Claire said as they all walked inside.

"So…. This is where I live?" Brittany guessed.

"Yeah." Theodore said.

"Where's that one girl? The girl we saw at the hospital yesterday? She had long hair….. I think red was the color and she was wearing a white t-shirt." Brittany exclaimed. The others were confused at first but then remembered who she was referring to when she said red hair.

"You mean Sasha?" Eleanor verified.

"Someone mention me?" Sasha called out.

"You're…. Sasha?" Brittany asked. Sasha nodded in response.

"Yeah. She's our cousin, Dave and Claire's niece and Toby's younger sister." Simon explained.

"Oh okay." Brittany responded.

"Um, Brittany do you want anything to eat? I can make you breakfast." Claire offered.

"Um….s-sure." Brittany said.

"Could we help?" Jeanette asked.

"I guess that'd be okay. It's just that-"Claire began.

"What?" Alvin questioned.

"Well it's a Thursday and you guys all have school. I'm just not sure if Dave would want you guys-"Claire continued.

"It's okay. I spoke with Dr. Ruben and she said it would be fine if the rest of them missed a few days of school to help with Brittany as long as they make up for the work they miss." Dave assured her.

"Sweet! We get to skip school!" Alvin cheered.

"Don't get used to it, Alvin. This is only because Brittany needs us around." Dave reminded him.

"Do you want us to show you around, Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah." Brittany said. They walked into where the chipmunk and chippettes slept.

"This is where we sleep." Alvin said. "The three bunk beds on this side are where my brothers and I sleep. The other three are where you three girls sleep.

"Which one is my bed?" Brittany asked.

"The pink one on the top on this side." Jeanette told her and pointed to the side where the girls slept.

Brittany suddenly walked over to a box and opened it. "What are these pictures of?" She questioned as she pulled a few pictures out of the box.

"Oh. That's our first concert with the boys." Eleanor said. "We're world famous singers." They continued to show her pictures and would ask if she remembered them. She would say things like 'kinda' or 'I think so' and sometimes even 'this looks familiar'. Then Brittany's eyes widened at a certain picture.

"I know this one. It's you and me right? We're at a carnival or something." Brittany said looking at Alvin. In her paws was a picture of her and Alvin at a festival over the summer about a year ago. Brittany had her head against Alvin's shoulder and was laughing while Alvin was pretty much being…. Alvin.

"You were laughing because Alvin couldn't hold the camera the right way." Eleanor giggled.

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other starting to blush a bit. Then as they were looking at one another, Alvin started to remember the whole thing…..

"_Oh COME ON!" Alvin exclaimed in frustration. "What is wrong with this thing?!" He kept tilting the camera while he had an arm around Brittany who was laughing her head off at his reaction._

"_Alvin, I don't think there's anything wrong with it. You're holding it weird." Brittany laughed._

"_I am not!" Alvin snapped. He started laughing a bit too. "Quit laughing! It's not funny, Brittany!"_

_Brittany tipped her head against Alvin's shoulder. "I can't help it! You're laughing too you know!" She blurted and wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. "Just let Simon do it!"_

"_No, I've got it. Okay. Ready! Say 'Alvin's the best'!" Alvin said and snapped the picture after they both said 'Alvin's the best' together. But Then Alvin fell backwards right after._

"Everything okay?" Brittany asked snapping Alvin out of his trance.

"Yeah just… thinking." Alvin lied.

**Awww, so sad. Alvin was remembering a really great memory with Britt. I know I'm such a sappy writer. I really apologize if this chapter still is no good. But chapter four will be way better and have more fluffiness in it with AxB, TxE, and SxJ. Any ideas, just PM me. Next chapter coming soon! Laters!=)**


	4. Chapter 4-All over again

Can't remember

*Chpt 4*

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit short but it's still good despite that. It starts off with a bit of SxJ and then it goes to AxB fluff from there. It's a bit more fluffy than anything and it shows Alvittany falling for each other all over again hence the chapter name All over again. There's a really touching scene between them that you don't wanna miss out on. Enjoy!**

The next day, Simon and Jeanette were sitting together just talking. "Hey, Simon?" Jeanette said.

"Yeah?" Simon asked.

"Can you help me with this division problem? I can't figure out." Jeanette responded.

"Sure." Simon answered and scooted closer to his counterpart. He studied the problem for a moment before pulling out his calculator. "So what you wanna do is divide the twenty and the eight which should get you the answer of two point five."

"O-oh okay. It's makes more sense now. Thanks." Jeanette told him.

"Um, great. I-I'm g-glad I could help y-you." Simon said nervously.

"I wonder how Alvin and Brittany are doing." Jeanette wondered.

"Say, Jeanette. Do you maybe wanna-"Simon began.

"Simon!" A voice that was all too familiar called out.

"What?" Simon questioned in annoyance as he turned to see his red clad brother standing in the door.

"I need to talk to you." Alvin muttered barely audible, but loud enough that Simon could hear him.

Jeanette grabbed her textbook and prepared to leave. "I'll um…. Leave you guys alone. Don't kill each other okay?" She said as she walked out.

Simon groaned in annoyance once he was sure Jeanette was out of earshot. "What is it, Alvin? I was just about to get somewhere with Jeanette and then you came an-"He started to rant only to be cut off.

"I _need_ your help, Si. Please just hear me out for one micro second." Alvin pleaded.

"Okay…. Talk." Simon responded firmly.

"I don't know what to do. About me and Brittany." Alvin whined.

"Okay…. Why is this so hard for you? You're Alvin. Babe magnet? Ladies' man? Mr. 'I'm not scared of anything'?" Simon asked.

"It's different with Brittany. _Normally_ she hates me. Now we're getting along and I feel weird. I wanna be able to get closer to her and I'm not sure how." Alvin explained.

"Then figure out a way to get closer to her without wimping out." Simon said.

"No clue what that means. But I'll try." Alvin said. "Oh and Si, try not to blow it with Jeanette. You need a girlfriend real badly bro."

"Same to you with Brittany." Simon returned.

Alvin walked into the living room the next day and saw Brittany sitting on the couch, looking strangely sad. Her head was leaned against her head and her eyes were just looking down sadly. "Hey, Britt." He greeted cheerfully with a smile.

"Oh, hi." Brittany said looking up at him. Her voice sounded rather choked up and when she looked at him, her eyes appeared to be red and puffy.

"Brittany, have you been crying?" Alvin questioned as he studied her facial expression.

Brittany sniffled slightly and turned her head away from him. "Brittany, look at me." Alvin repeated softly, putting his paw on her shoulder. "Tell me the truth. Have you been crying?"

Brittany sighed sadly. "Yeah." She responded.

Alvin's expression softened. He was confused. Why was Brittany suddenly crying? "How come?" He asked.

"I-I-I'm scared, Alvin. I can't remember anything. I feel like I'm just e-empty with nothing left. My heart hurts….. an-and, A-Alvin-" Brittany told him, sounding like she was about to start crying again. A few more tear drops escaped her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks as her sparkly, sapphire blue eyes looked at Alvin's warm, hazel brown ones.

"What, Brittany?" Alvin wondered.

"I-I don't think that…. I'm ever gonna remember anything again." Brittany choked out and began to sob mercilessly.

Alvin put his arm around her and brought her into a hug. "Shh. Don't cry, Brittany. You'll remember things soon. It's just gonna take some time yet until you can. But everything is going to be just fine, okay?" He reassured her and ran a hand through Brittany's strawberry blonde hair as she cried. But the chippette shook her head as another sob crept up her throat and tears continued coming. Alvin thought for a couple of seconds trying to think of how to comfort her. Then he remembered a song he'd been writing for a while and he started to sing it to Brittany.

_You pretty girl…. Eyes like two sapphires….. staring into me…. Making me fall for you…. So helplessly._

_You pretty girl…. Lips like a lovely little rose…. A touch that nobody knows….. I wish I could have you in my world…. You pretty girl…. You pretty girl you….. are my one and only._

Brittany suddenly stopped crying and looked up at Alvin. "A-Alvin, that song. Where did you-?" She started as tear stains were evident on her cheeks.

"It's a song I've been writing for a while. But I never finished it completely." Alvin explained. "You like it?"

"It's great. Who's the song about though?" Brittany asked.

"What?" Alvin exclaimed in surprise.

"The song." Brittany said.

Alvin shrugged. "What about it?" He questioned.

"Well, in the song you're singing about a girl. A girl with eyes like sapphires and…. Lips like a rose. You said her eyes stare into you and that her lips are a touch like nobody knows." Brittany reminded him. She paused for a minute and pursed her lips. "Was she someone special?"

"Yeah. She was really special." Alvin replied quietly and looked down.

Brittany seemed confused. "What happened to her?" She questioned.

Alvin sighed silently. "I lost her." He said. "The reason I lost her was my fault. I messed up. I said some things to her that I shouldn't have. She cried, told me she hated me, and then ran away. So I lost her."

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. I hope so." Alvin answered. "You're not empty, you know. You're just a bit confused."

"I wish I wasn't. This sucks." Brittany whimpered.

"Well…. Come with me." Alvin said and pulled her off the couch.

"What? Where are we going?" Brittany asked with a giggle as he dragged her out of the house.

"I'm gonna show you something." Alvin told her and showed her to the motorcycle he used to rescue the chippettes. "Hop on."

"I don't know. Is this safe?" Brittany wondered.

"Brittany, trust me. It's totally safe." Alvin assured her. Brittany reluctantly jumped on behind him as he gave her a helmet to wear. "Now you might need to hold onto something when we take off."

"O-okay." Brittany agreed not quite understanding why he said that. Immediately, Alvin got the motorcycle going and it took off into the streets. "AH!" Brittany clung onto Alvin in fear and shock.

"Just relax. I gotcha." Alvin chuckled.

As she started to relax a bit more, Brittany loosened her grip on Alvin. She was still holding onto him. But in a more relaxed, having fun way than a total fear way and she was glad his back was turned because she was blushing almost the entire time. Her head rested on it's side on his shoulder while she held onto the front of his arms with her own. Everything looked so amazing as they drove past it. At some point, Alvin almost made them fall over because he was messing around. "Be careful!" Brittany laughed. Once the ride was over and they got home, both of them were laughing like crazy from both Alvin's antics and the ride itself.

Alvin took off his helmet while Brittany did the same and lifted her off the motorcycle and gave her a huge hug, twirling her around as they both laughed their heads off. "Did you have fun?" He asked between chuckles.

"Yeah!" Brittany giggled as he stopped twirling her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Geez, Brittany. You were great!" Alvin exclaimed as they pulled apart.

"Hey you two." Jeanette said when she saw Brittany and Alvin enter the house.

"That was interesting." Brittany admitted.

"Did I make you feel any better?" Alvin asked. Brittany nodded with a smile. "Good."

"I'll feel way better once I can remember things." Brittany said.

**Sorry if it was short. But I just care if it was decent and not sucky. Now the next chapter will be way more intense and probably even be a bit sad. There'll still be romance and fluffiness tho. Don't freak. I'd say more. But where I live, it's late and I need to get to bed to avoid waking up a b**ch. (pardon my language.) Next chapter comin soon and bye!=D**

**ps- tell me how you liked the song Alvin sang to Brittany when he comforted her.**


	5. Chapter 5-So much heartbreak

Can't remember

*Chpt 5*

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little late on it's upload. But just to let you know, it's a very intense and sad chapter. In the beginning, we have a bit of Kasha(pairing name of my two OCs, Kyle and Sasha that are in my other stories) and as usual, something bad happens for the lovely couple. Then in the end of it, there's a cute AxB scene and then a sad AxB thing which means... woops. Almost gave away what happens. So have tissues near you. It's a really good chapter though. Enjoy!**

There was a knock on the door the next day on Saturday. "I got it." Claire called out to the others before walking to the front door. She opened it and standing in the doorway was a teenage boy who looked about seventeen with lightly tanned skin and brownish blonde hair which was spiked a bit at the front and wore a simple green t-shirt along with light blue jeans. It was Kyle Watson, Sasha's boyfriend.

"Hi, Claire." Kyle greeted sounding slightly nervous.

Claire's eyes went wide. From what Dave and the others had told her, Kyle and Sasha had broken up a couple months ago, then got back together at the end of the summer. But they were still putting things back on track for themselves. So what was he doing here? But Claire took it upon herself to keep a cool head in this. "H-hi, Kyle. How are you?" She said.

Kyle shrugged. "Okay. Is Sasha around? I kind of need to talk to her." He told her.

"Um, I-I think s-so. Ju-just one second." Claire replied and went to get Sasha.

As Claire was about to walk to the steps, Sasha came downstairs. She wore a light grey wide strapped tank top and a dark purple jean skirt with her hair in a ponytail. "Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Kyle's here." Claire said in a hushed tone.

"For real?" Sasha whispered.

Claire nodded. "Yes. He says he needs to talk to you." She responded.

Sasha sighed. "Alright. Let him in." She said and stayed where she was standing in the kitchen.

Claire walked back over to the front door and stepped outside where Kyle was. "You can come in. She's waiting." She told him as he stepped inside the house to see Sasha standing with her arms folded across her chest and her head down. Claire was quick to flee the room knowing she shouldn't be around while Kyle and Sasha were talking.

"Hey." Kyle said. Sasha gave a nod as a 'Hi' signal.

"So what's going on?" Sasha questioned as they sat down on the sofa.

Kyle pursed his lips. "Remember how we've been thinking about…. Trying us again?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" Sasha replied curiously.

"You could say that." Kyle started. "There's this exam I took not too long ago and…. I passed."

Sasha smiled. "Kyle, that's great." She exclaimed happily. But she could tell by his expression that something wasn't right and was confused. "Then what's the problem. You should be happy. That means you're gonna make it into your junior year of high like me."

"There's a University I could study at. It's in Bayport Massachusetts. They said it's a once in a lifetime deal that I could go _there_ to school…. Instead of here in L.A." Kyle continued. "So I'm not sure if we could still date unless we had a long distance relationship which I hear very rarely work, Sasha. I'll be leaving in a week if I go."

The auburn haired girl felt as if someone had just stabbed her with a knife and it was as if she was in shock. "W-what? What are you saying? That we should just break up?" Sasha verified with small tears forming.

"Look, I didn't say that." Kyle disagreed as his girlfriend stood up from the couch and walked a few feet from him.

"Then what did you say, Kyle?! Huh?" Sasha snapped angrily. "I heard you loud and clear. You wanna drop me for some school in Massachusetts."

"Who's dropping you? All I'm saying is that if I'm gonna go that it might be best to take a break." Kyle clarified as Sasha looked away from him.

Sasha thought for a few minutes as she pushed the dangling auburn bangs at the side of her face behind her ears. "You know what? Let's just not see each other anymore because I am so tired of this. Every time we're together, something comes up that is somehow more important than your relationship with me. I get that this is a big opportunity. But you're telling me this _now_?! A week from when you'd be leaving? Well guess what, you go ahead and have fun at your new school." She told him harshly as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Sasha, just-"Kyle started.

"Get out!" Sasha hissed angrily.

Kyle got up from the couch and walked over to the door. He looked at her one more time before opening it. "Like I said, I'm leaving in a week unless you give me a reason to stay." He reminded her and walked out.

Sasha stood for a few minutes and then ran up to her room in tears.

"Morning, Britt." Jeanette said as she hopped onto her sister's bunk bed.

"Hey." Brittany replied sleepily.

"So I saw you and Alvin together yesterday. What happened?" Jeanette pushed eagerly.

"Nothing. We went for a ride. That's it." Brittany insisted. But there was a bright pink blush evident on her cheeks.

Jeanette smiled. "Your face says different." She remarked.

Brittany smirked and hopped off the bed. "We didn't kiss if that's what you're thinking." She said.

"But you wanted to." Jeanette insisted.

"I can't hear you!" Brittany yelled and covered her ears as she walked out of the bedroom. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Sasha wasn't there. "Where's Sasha?"

"In her room. She said she wanted some time alone." Claire said.

"Is she okay?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know. I didn't ask what happened because she really didn't wanna talk." Claire told them.

Later on that day, Brittany and Alvin were sitting outside just talking. Mostly about school and other typical stuff. "Alvin, what do you think two people should do if they like each other? You know…. Like like each other?" Brittany questioned.

"They should admit it and be together." Alvin said quickly.

Brittany paused briefly. "But what if one person is too scared to tell the other how they really feel because it could wreck their friendship or the other person might not like them back? What then?" She suggested curiously.

"Honestly, if the one person likes the other and is scared to admit it, they should just take their chances. Whether the other person feels the same way or not, at least they'll know how that person felt about them and then the other will feel better knowing they admitted it even if they don't end up together. It's better to tell the truth than to bottle it up inside you." Alvin explained.

"Okay." Brittany responded quietly and looked down. But then she lifted her head once again. "Alvin?"

"Yeah?" Alvin mumbled.

"The song you wrote about that girl…. Was she really your one and only?" Brittany asked. Alvin nodded slowly. "Then why don't you go to her and fix it?"

Alvin shook his head. "She'd never forgive me if I wanted her to." He said.

"You don't know that." Brittany disagreed. "Maybe she wants to fix things. But she's scared like you are."

"Britt, can I ask you something?" Alvin questioned.

"Go ahead." Brittany said.

"What would you say if I told you who that song is _really _about?" He responded.

Brittany smiled. "I don't know." She replied.

"I wrote it for the one I want. But I'll never have." Alvin told her.

"Who?" Brittany asked.

"You'll know soon." Alvin said and went inside.

"Why would I do that?" Alvin questioned in bewilderment the next day as he was talking to his brothers in their bedroom.

"Because it's the right thing to do, Alvin." Simon said calmly. "Do you _not _care about Brittany?"

"Of course I care about her!" Alvin snapped.

"Then why can't you just tell her rather than keeping it a secret from her?" Theodore asked.

"Because it would wreck everything. If I tell Brittany what happened, I risk her never talking to me again." Alvin told them.

Brittany apparently was walking down the hall and happened to hear the boys talking in the bedroom. She listened in a bit and tried to make out what they were saying.

"All you're doing is preparing Brittany to have her heart broken again. If you want her to trust you, then you're gonna need to tell her and do it fast. Who knows? She might understand and maybe she'll forgive you since you came clean rather than keeping secrets from her." Simon explained.

Alvin groaned. "How many times do I need to say it? If I told Brittany what I did, she would never forgive me. Things would be ruined. Also, she can't remember anyways and so what's the point in telling her if it's something she won't have any memory. Honestly I wouldn't care if she didn't get her memory back because then she'd be way more pleasant and less of what she used to be." He exclaimed. He had no idea that Brittany was standing right behind him and heard every word he'd just said. She had tears in her eyes and the look on her face was just absolute hurt and disbelief. "Brittany…."

But she didn't even allow him to speak before dashing out of the room. "Brittany!" Alvin yelled as he chased after her. Brittany finally turned around. "Britt, come on!"

"What do you take me for, Alvin? Just what exactly did you mean when you said 'what I used to be'? Also, it's just great to know you don't care if I never my memory back so you don't have to go on knowing what you did." Brittany said angrily.

A confused expression came upon his face when she said the last part. How did she know about that if she'd lost her memory? "How did you…?" Alvin began.

"I just started to remember things yesterday. What you did was one of them. Why couldn't you just tell me?" Brittany replied coldly, her blue eyes widened at him and not leaving his gaze any moment soon.

Alvin didn't respond. "Brittany, I'm sorry." He muttered.

Brittany pursed her lips. "Yeah? Me too. You know, you could've just told me because I was gonna forgive you…. Until I heard what you had to say. If you wanted to make things okay, this wasn't the way to do it." She responded and then ran back upstairs.

**Poor Brittany and Sasha. They both have heartache now. Who do you wanna hit more now... Kyle or Alvin? I wanna hit both. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have ideas for the next chapter, just inbox me. I'll have the next chapter posted soon! Bye!=D**


	6. Chapter 6-Goodbye?

Can't remember

*Chpt 6*

**A/N: I am so so sorry about the massive delay on this chapter. I've been really busy lately and wasn't feeling too good. But anyhow, this is gonna be the last chappie for this story and it's extremely intense and sad, but it does have a very funny and romantic ending which I'm not going to give away. Enjoy!**

Claire walked down the steps to the others with a baffled expression on her face. "What'd she say?" Eleanor asked.

"Alvin, I hope you're happy. Brittany will not come out of her room at all." Claire announced, her gaze not leaving Alvin.

"She's been in there crying for three hours." Jeanette added sadly. She paused and counted on her fingers. "No wait. Actually _almost_ four."

"What happened?" Theodore questioned.

"I went up to her room, knocked on the door and she opened it. But rather than letting me in so we could talk things out, Brittany screamed 'Go away' in a very high pitched tone before slamming the door shut once again and locking it." Claire told them.

"I can't believe I said what I said. I feel like a total jerk." Alvin moaned.

"You should!" Jeanette snapped.

"You ruined your chances with Brittany thanks to what you said about her." Simon exclaimed folding his arms across his chest.

Alvin stammered a bit looking for words. "I didn't _mean _for her to hear it." He insisted and put his head down. "In fact, I didn't mean any of it. The only reason I said it was because I didn't want you to know I liked her and I was a little…. A little…. Um…." He said.

"Embarrassed?" Eleanor guessed.

Sasha looked over at the stairs. "I could try talking to her." She offered and walked up the stairs. She paused briefly and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Brittany snapped from inside the room.

"It's me." Sasha said and sighed. "Brittany, will you please let me in? I just wanna talk." Then there was the sound of a lock clicking.

"Come in." Brittany said reluctantly after unlocking the door. Sasha turned the knob and walked in.

Sasha sat down on the floor beside the chippette. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I've been better." The chippette grumbled sadly and sniffed.

"I know how you feel. Kyle's leaving." Sasha mumbled as she looked down.

Brittany looked confused for a moment. "What? W-where to?" She questioned.

Sasha rolled her brown eyes and scoffed. "Some stupid university in Bayport, Massachusetts." She said.

"For how long?" Brittany asked.

"No idea. He says he's leaving in a week though unless we can make things work." Sasha replied.

"Oh…. Sorry." Brittany responded. "I should've known he didn't really like me."

"Guys aren't all great, Britt. You're really not missing anything by not having a boyfriend." Sasha assured her.

"I wish that were true. But I can't shake these stupid feelings I have for him." Brittany muttered.

"Well if you still have feelings for him, why not just talk to him?" Sasha asked.

"Doesn't matter anymore." Brittany said.

Sasha rose to her feet and walked to the door. "If you wanna talk, you know where to find me." She reminded her. Brittany only nodded and forced a small smile before Sasha walked out of the room.

The next day, Dave called the boys into the living room for a meeting. But they were all curious as to why he didn't want the chippettes to come as well. "What'd you call us here for, Dave?" Simon asked.

Dave sighed. "Well…. I just got a phone call and you three have been offered a music tour to Australia. It's a three and a half month music tour." He explained.

"Wait. What about the girls?" Alvin said.

"That's kind of why I called you all here." Dave said. "They're only interested in you and not the chippettes."

"So we'd be doing this without them?" Theodore verified.

"It's up to you boys if you really wanna do this. But you need to decide soon because we're leaving tonight." Dave told them and walked away.

"I'm gonna go talk to Brittany." Alvin said.

"What for? There's no way she's gonna wanna see you right now after what happened." Simon reminded his red clad brother.

Alvin groaned and threw his brother a glare. "I r_ealize_ that, Simon. But if I wanna make things okay between us, I need to do it now or it'll be too late." He exclaimed and marched up the stairs. He entered the bedroom and noticed Brittany sitting on her bunk. As soon as she saw him, her eyes turned into daggers.

"Get out." She hissed.

"Brittany, I have to talk to you." Alvin said firmly.

"If you're here to apologize, then I'm not interested." Brittany replied.

"Will you please just listen for one stinking minute for crap's sake?" Alvin pleaded. Brittany sighed in defeat. Alvin hopped onto her bunk and started to talk. "Okay. First off, I'm sorry. I really am and I wish I hadn't said any of what I said."

"Why?" Brittany asked, starting to tear up. "What you said is true anyhow."

"That isn't true and it's not the point." Alvin responded and continued. "We've been offered a huge three and a half month tour to Australia…. Which would be without you girls. The plane leaves tonight."

"What?" Brittany gasped. "When were you gonna tell me about this?"

"Britt, Dave literally just told us five minutes ago." Alvin said.

Brittany's mouth hung open as she tried to find words. "A-are you gonna go?" She asked.

Alvin shrugged. "I don't know. It depends." He responded.

"On what?" Brittany questioned.

"If you can forgive me." Alvin told her.

"So you're saying that if I can't forgive you for what happened, then this is goodbye?" Brittany clarified.

"I didn't want it to turn out like that. But pretty much." Alvin said.

Brittany shook her head in disbelief, her diamond blue eyes wide and filling up with tears. She clearly was about to cry but was holding it back. "You really suck. Go ahead for all I care because the last thing I need right now is you. You obviously don't care about me at all. So just go! I don't care anymore!" She exclaimed angrily and dashed out of the room.

The girls just sat in their bedroom that night while the guys were getting ready to leave for the airport. Jeanette and Eleanor had gone said goodbye to their counterparts and wish them good luck on their tour and that they'd miss them- that kind of stuff. But Brittany wasn't interested in saying anything to Alvin at all after what he'd put her through and so she sat in the bedroom waiting for her sisters to return.

"We're gonna miss you guys." Eleanor said sadly as she pulled out of her hug with Theodore.

"Yeah…. Hurry back, okay?" Jeanette added.

Simon and Theodore nodded in unison. "We will." Simon responded.

"Alright, guys. Our flight leaves at nine thirty. So let's get going. Bye girls." Dave said as him and the boys prepared to walk out.

"Wait!" Eleanor called out. "Could I maybe ride with you guys? To the airport?"

"I suppose." Dave responded reluctantly. "But you'll need someone to bring you back once we're gone."

"I can phone Julie and tell her to meet you guys there. She's just finishing up her shift at the gas station. So…" Sasha offered and pulled out her cell-phone.

"Perfect. Then let's go." Dave decided.

Eleanor turned to her sister. "Jeanette, aren't you coming?" She questioned.

Jeanette smiled. "No. I think I'd better stay here with Britt. She's gonna be pretty bummed with Alvin leaving on this tour and she needs someone to keep her company." She replied.

"Okay. See you in a little bit." Eleanor said and walked out with the others.

Jeanette walked back into the bedroom and hopped onto Brittany's bunk bed to see her lying on her side. She wasn't sleeping. Just lying there staring into space. "You okay?" Jeanette asked. Brittany only shrugged in response and didn't bother to look up at her sister.

"I'm glad he's leaving." Brittany grunted, her voice sounding choked up from crying.

"You don't mean that, Britt." Jeanette said.

"How do you know? You're not me." Brittany snapped.

Jeanette sighed. "_No_ I'm not. But I do know that you're just covering up that you're upset Alvin's going on this tour." She reminded her.

Brittany sat herself up and looked at her sister. "So what if I am?" She asked. "It's not like he cares anyway."

"Brittany, that is a bucket of lies. He does too care." Jeanette disagreed.

"Then why is he leaving on a three and a half month tour in Australia?" Brittany blurted out.

"Because you told him to!" Jeanette said loudly. "You said you didn't care and that you didn't need him. That's mainly why he's leaving. If you got down on your knees and begged him to stay, there's no question he'd say no. He doesn't show it. But Alvin really cares about you and believe it or not, I know how sorry he is for everything he's put you through."

"I've had enough of his stupid apologies, Jeanette! Every time, he gives me one, he just messes up again and I'm sick of it." Brittany argued.

"Okay. Just listen, I don't blame you for being angry. But I know how much he cares about you and that he's sorry. Alvin has never treated anyone the way he treats you because he's nuts about you and plus, I know you feel the same way. If you don't want anything to do with him anymore, then let him go. Hurt him the way he hurt you and get it over with. But if you really wanna be with Alvin, then I'd get myself together and run like heck." Jeanette told her.

Brittany snapped suddenly and realized Jeanette was right. "Jeanette…." She choked out.

"Let's go." Jeanette said as they both ran out the door.

Meanwhile at the airport, the guys were waiting to get their tickets. Alvin was looking around not paying much attention and just walked with his brothers through the airport. "Okay. Our flight should be here in about ten minutes." Dave said.

Brittany and Jeanette had just gotten to the airport after running almost ten miles. "Where could they be?" Brittany asked frantically.

"They're probably on their way to the gate. Come on!" Jeanette said as they took off again.

"Flight B-29 is now boarding." A voice on a loud speaker said. The guys got in line to wait to get on the plane.

Simon looked at his brother who was standing still. "You coming or not, Alvin?" He asked.

"Yeah." Alvin responded quietly. He started to walk away until he heard a voice from behind him.

"ALVIN!" The voice screamed.

He turned to see Brittany charging towards him. "Brittany?" He mumbled.

"ALVIN!" Brittany yelled.

Alvin barely had any time to react because Brittany jumped right into his arms making him fall over. "OOF!" He exclaimed in surprise as his counterpart knocked him over.

"Don't go. I don't want you to go. I'm sorry." Brittany begged as they sat themselves up. Brittany was holding onto his sweatshirt as she pleaded with him to stay.

"Wait. You mean you don't want me to leave?" Alvin said in surprise.

"Of course not! I've been such an idiot." Brittany cried.

"No that would be me." Alvin disagreed.

"Well, yeah. But still." Brittany admitted.

"So…. Do you wanna…. Um, eh, I-"Alvin stammered.

"Alvin, just ask her already!" Theodore blurted.

"Okay! Brittany, do you wanna…. Go out with me?" Alvin questioned nervously. Brittany's face cracked into a huge smile and she immediately grabbed him by the neck, pulling him into a kiss. Once they pulled apart, Alvin was a bit in shock and after mumbling a few odd words, he fainted.

**Okay. I'm not sure how good of a story this was. But I did enjoy writing it and I hope you guys found it to your liking. I'll be writing plenty more stories for the chipmunks and chippettes- especially with Alvittany. So if you have any ideas, requests or suggestions for stories, just let me know cuz I'm very open to other ideas. Later guys!=)**


End file.
